


Like Young Volcanoes by shoemaster [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Like Young Volcanoes by shoemaster read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "You're quicker than I thought," he says, backing into the stall.<br/>"I'm not -"<br/>"Whatever," Kavinsky cuts him off, and drags him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Young Volcanoes by shoemaster [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Young Volcanoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084562) by [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster). 



**Title** : Like Young Volcanoes  
 **Author** : shoemaster  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
 **Character** : Ronan Lynch/Joseph Kavinsky  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : "You're quicker than I thought," he says, backing into the stall.  
"I'm not -"  
"Whatever," Kavinsky cuts him off, and drags him in.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1084562)  
**Length** 0:13:06  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Like%20Young%20Volcanoes%20by%20shoemaster.mp3.zip)


End file.
